


領舞者 Take the lead, and take ______.

by yukino_hhwang



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>結婚前夕的Erik為了婚禮中的節目，參加了Charles的舞蹈教室。<br/>忙碌的Erik得要在有限的時間內，安排好婚禮的大小事宜。並練好他不擅長的舞蹈。<br/>而Charles又會給他什麼樣的「協助」呢？</p><p>Erik is arranging his wedding, including a dance with the bride, Emma.<br/>He takes a dancing course taught by Charles and his sister Raven.<br/>There are plenty of stuff to do before the day, and Erik needs to work out his dancing even he is not good at it.<br/>How will Charles "help" him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The course

Erik匆匆推開大樓厚重的大門，不顧身上穿的是正式西裝，腳下踩的是發亮的皮鞋，他奮力邁著大步，最後跑了起來。

雖然計程車可以讓自己不那麼狼狽，但在下午五點半的W. Jackson Blvd.？你只能孤獨無助地卡在車陣中，司機未必會和你同聲一氣地咒罵這個城市，只有跳表計價的嗶嗶聲響，不斷提醒你的處境。

況且並不遠，經過一兩個紅燈的阻擋之後，聯準銀行以西的建築物突然變得樸實，Erik抵達了目的地217號，往地下室走去。

第一堂課早已開始，還在樓梯間就能感覺到腳跟頓頓地撞擊木地板的聲響，推開了玻璃門，流瀉出二零年代的即興爵士樂曲。

在門口脫下鞋子，一群人中，Erik一眼就看到閃亮金髮一身白色的Emma，他把西裝脫下，和公事包一起擱在角落，來到Emma旁邊，加入舞蹈的隊伍。

「Leader在那邊。」Emma一邊認真地踩著舞步一邊偏著頭提醒著。

Erik這才注意到這邊都是由女老師帶領的女舞者，而教室另一端又有另一群人，跟著另一位男老師，就著相同的音樂，踩著相似卻不大一樣的舞步。

試圖不引起注意地加入另一群人，躲在最後面，解析老師的腳步在一個八拍中的相對位置，「rock-step kick-step kick-kick kick step」這口令朗朗上口，但是對Erik而言，卻無法和動作建立任何關聯。

老師從鏡子裡看到身後多出一個手足無措的身影，一個箭步穿過前排的學生，拉起Erik的手，把他拖向前排，面對鏡子背對他，一步一步地分解示範了這一個八拍，「rock、step，kick、step，kick、kick、kick、step，一起試一次？」

Erik跟著老師的步伐勉強湊齊了一組八拍，但仍覺得不太對勁，「第四拍的時候，我的重心該放在哪裡？」

「這一拍要踩穩在左腳上。」遵照老師的指示踩完這個八拍，Erik又提出問題，「我還是覺得哪裏不太對，好像快跌倒似的。」

「看我做一遍，這次不要看我的腳。」老師示範了一遍。

「你的身體沒有隨著腳步的移動改變相對位置！」

老師眨了眨眼睛，讚許地笑了，把手伸向Erik的下腹部，Erik躲避地縮了一下，「就是這樣，核心撐住。」

「你們大家也都注意看我的上半身，不管我是前進或是後退，我的上半身都是保持和地面垂直的。」

在老師對其他人說話的時候，Erik才有餘裕留意他的模樣，個子不高，一張稚氣未脫的圓臉，深色的捲髮，身材有點圓潤，但從手臂看來應該是結實的肌肉，深色的薄T恤已經被汗水濕濡了腋下和胸膛，額頭上掛著汗滴，隨時可能往下掉，鼻頭閃著薄薄的一層光芒，Erik從沒想過跳舞會流這麼多汗，待會兒自己的襯衫會不會也濕成這樣？

練完標準動作和幾組變化型之後，分成兩組練習的leader和follower，才又找回各自的舞伴搭配，Erik照著兩位男女老師的示範，一手牽起Emma的手，另一隻手放在她腰上，「我覺得有點難，我們真的能夠在六週內練起來嗎？」

「我沒有問題。」Emma自信滿滿，「你不是總誇口自己聰明過人，一學就會嗎？」

「這不太一樣。」Erik欲辯解的時候，兩位老師已經開始數預備拍子了，只好停下進行到一半的對話，專心聽老師的指令。

Emma沒有誇口，共舞的時候就可以明顯感覺她腳步的篤定，還有身體的放鬆，她和這個教室裡的其他人，可以說同一種語言，用舞蹈對話，而自己活像是冒然闖入的異邦人，這些語言在他們嘴裡流轉到自己耳邊，卻沒有一個字有意義，只是徒增困惑。

「今天的課就上到這邊，上課進度的影片會上傳到YouTube，大家回去以後要多多練習唷！」老師為今天的課程做了總結，行了一個禮，宣布下課。

好容易捱到了下課，Erik如釋重負地拿回自己的東西，「Emma，等一下妳要做什麼？」

「我要去Nordstrom列送禮會的清單，有空的話可能還會去Macy’s。」

「要我跟你去嗎？」

「不了，男人只會礙手礙腳。」

「好吧！」Erik說，「我也得先回事務所處理事情。」

「那晚點再聯絡吧！」Emma套起了細緻的高跟鞋，喀喀喀地離開了。

 

Erik走向男老師，「不好意思，我今天遲到了。」

老師手上捲著傳輸線，捲完後把線和iPod收進肩上斜背的運動袋裡，看也不看Erik，「那下次記得要準時。」

身旁其他學生經過，對老師揮揮手，「掰，P！」

老師也揮揮手致意，「P？」這是什麼年輕人的用語？

「『Professor』的簡稱。」老師這時候才轉頭望向Erik，伸出了手，Erik意會到他的用意，連忙伸手去握，「不過你可以叫我Charles。」

「Erik。」簡短地介紹自己之後，Erik馬上切入了正題，「教授，這個班似乎需要一些舞蹈底子才應付得來，我完全跟不上進度。」

「首先，不要叫我教授。」

「Charles。」Erik乖乖地覆頌。

「很好。」Charles端詳著Erik，一旁的女老師也收好了東西，「Charles，我還有課，先閃了。」她湊近Charles臉頰，給了他一個空氣吻，「掰，Raven。」Charles拍拍她的肩膀作為回應。

「我妹妹Raven也是很棒的舞蹈老師。」Charles像是解釋什麼般說著，又轉回正題，「我想我們可以做點安排。」

下一班等著上課的學生蜂擁而入，兩人被迫走出教室把空間讓給他們。

 

走出了大樓，夜間的涼風吹得Charles打了個哆嗦，急忙從背包裡翻出外套，見Charles準備把外套直接套在背包外面，「來，我幫你拿背包。」Erik急忙說。

看著Charles好好穿上外套拉上拉鍊以後，Erik才把背包還給他，「你往哪兒走？」Erik問。

「我要去搭紅線。」

「我也是往那個方向，我們可以邊走邊談嗎？」

Charles點了點頭，雙手跩著領子自顧自地向前走。

「Emma和我在六週後的婚禮上要跳開場舞。」Erik追上他，述說原委。

「恭喜你啦！」Charles冷不防對Erik的手臂搥了一記，如果作為祝賀，還頗重的。

「謝謝，不過我發現我根本不會跳舞。」

「那你怎麼會做出這種承諾？」Charles笑了起來，他的笑聲裡似乎帶著點幸災樂禍的成分，或是一絲同情，其實更有可能是自己想太多了，Erik想。

「我以為是華爾滋這類的社交慢舞，我試過，想說不會有問題。」Erik嘆了口氣，「誰知道⋯⋯」

「不要小看慢舞。」Charles說，「要把每個細節做到位，認真起來也是很夠瞧的。」

「對不起，這是您的專業，我不該隨意評論。」

「拜託你不要再用這種上法院的語氣說話了好嗎？」Charles開著玩笑：「尊敬的庭上⋯⋯」

「『庭上』本身就是對法官的敬語，不用再加上『尊敬』。」Erik心平氣和地糾正。

「不會吧？還真的是你的專業？」

「很不幸，是的。」Erik裝出無奈的表情挑挑眉毛。

「靠！」Charles一副心有餘悸的模樣，「那我們算扯平了嗎？」

「除非你幫我補救教學才算。」Erik趁機提出要求。

「你很煩耶！」

「職業使然。」

「好啦好啦！」Charles妥協，「我每週一三五下午五點都有開基礎課，你可以過來『旁聽』，當然不可以只是聽。」

「太好了。」

「如果還有需要的話，我可以幫你排個人課。」Charles一口答應過後才突然想起，「啊！不過現在的個人課程都滿了，你得排候補，可以嗎？」

「承蒙您不嫌棄。」Erik立刻從西裝口袋裡掏出名片遞上。「有空檔時請務必聯絡我。」

「Kinberg & Goldman事務所資深律師，專攻專利與公司法⋯⋯」

「這不是重點。」Erik阻止Charles繼續念自己的名片，「上面有我的聯絡電話，事務所就在附近。」

「真奇怪⋯⋯」Charles用名片敲著嘴唇喃喃自語，「我在這條街上教課，你在附近上班，我們怎麼都沒遇到過？」

「Chicago這個城市是很大的。」Erik說，不過自己的腳步也不曾為了路人停留。

「嗯，我在這站搭車，那麼⋯⋯」Charles偏了偏頭，把名片叼在嘴邊，空出雙手在包包裡面找乘車卡之類的東西，摸索一陣子之後，掏出了皮夾，順便把名片塞進皮夾的邊欄中，「掰囉！」

「掰！」

Erik目送Charles踏上通往地鐵站的手扶梯，在他身影隱沒之前，Charles又回頭揮了揮手。

不知道他是否看得到，但是Erik仍對著地鐵站口揮了揮手。

 

Emma上線的時候Erik還在辦公室，「要打電話聊聊嗎？」Erik傳了訊息。

「我在敷臉，線上聊。」

「視訊？」Emma總是確定自己光鮮亮麗而一絲不苟，才會在人前現身，連Erik自己都鮮少看過她沒化妝的樣子，這提議只是在逗她玩的。

「NO！」斬釘截鐵的回答，Erik知道玩笑開到這裡就好，再繼續下去Emma真的會生氣。

「我還在作結案書，寫完就下班，明天一早還要開庭。」

「你這麼忙會有時間練習嗎？」

「啊！說到這個，今天老師答應說要讓我去他的基礎班。」

「你說的是教我們課的那個男老師？」

「沒錯。」

「天哪！Erik，你知道我費了多大的工夫才預約到團體課的嗎？照我們的情況應該要上一對一的課程，但教授的預約已經排到明年了。」

Erik打著鍵盤告訴Emma這個「教授」不僅讓他上基礎班，還讓他排個人班的候補。

「你是怎麼辦到的？」

「我告訴他，我不想因為我的笨拙搞砸了婚禮，讓我美麗的未婚妻不開心。」

Emma應該會喜歡這個回答，她不高興的時候打字特別快，此時系統顯示對方在編輯訊息，文字卻遲遲沒有出現，Erik搶先一步將聊天作結，「晚安，早點睡。」

「早點休息。」

Erik將注意力回到手邊的工作，雖然名片上清楚寫著自己的專長，但是還是不會因此而自外於諸如民事或者是刑事訴訟，現在他在寫的就是Shaw氏夫妻的離婚協議，現在逐條寫這麼詳細有什麼用呢？到時候又囉哩囉唆的不簽字，還不是要重寫一份？Erik嘆了一口氣，感覺自己的人生就是消磨在這些不止息的爭執中，開什麼玩笑，這不就是這個職業的本意嗎？陪別人浪費自己的人生，換取一個小時又一個小時的高額鐘點。

Shaw氏夫妻是明天下午的庭，不知道能不能即時結束，趕上傍晚的基礎舞蹈課，Erik對此還抱持著些不切實際的寄望。


	2. Responsibility

果不其然，Sebastian和Kathryn就有這本領，一碰面，事情複雜的規模就成了原來的幾次方，Erik暗自嘀咕著既然兩人都各自請了律師，為什麼還不厭其煩地親自出庭？ 把法庭當自家廚房吵起架來，果真是有錢人，而這兩人爭吵的內容他都快會背了，重複炒的冷飯已不像第一次聽到時那麼辛辣，連窺人隱私的快感也沒了，就像禁不起一再重播的肥皂劇一樣，Erik百般無聊地轉著鋼筆，一管冷硬的金屬在他手上像是活了起來⋯⋯

看著太陽逐漸西沉，最後還是法官不耐煩地把雙方律師叫上前，先是低聲斥責：「Erik、Janos，你們怎麼搞的？連個離婚協議也搞不定？教你們民事法的老師是誰？」

「報告庭上，是您。」Erik和Janos都低下頭對法官承認自己的無能。

「兩位當事人，關於你們的婚姻，本席感到相當遺憾，除了行政資源不應該濫用之外，在座其他人還有需要用心經營的家庭生活，所以本席在此宣布退庭，下一次開庭時間是11月25日，屆時不管你們到時候有沒有共識，本席都會結案。」法官下了最後通牒。

在男廁裡，Janos和Erik分別使用相鄰的小便斗，「Gandalf還挺硬朗的。」

「是啊！不怒自威，我畢業這麼久，偶而還會夢到他對全班大吼，『YOU SHALL NOT PASS！』」Erik心有戚戚焉。

「等等一起去喝一杯吧？」同期同學提出了邀約，但Erik想不出有什麼該去的理由，更重要的是，撒完長長的一泡尿之後提起啤酒，總覺得不知道哪裡怪怪的，「我還有事。」Erik把該塞回褲襠的塞回去拉上拉鍊，禮貌地回絕。

「那改天再說囉！照我們的當事人來看，我們以後見面的機會還多得很。」

「千萬不要，Janos，你也是個務實的人，我們兩個可以把這件事更有效率地解決掉。」抽了一張擦手紙，Erik從鏡子裡看著同學，提議，「勸勸你的當事人，這次Shaw先生開的條件已經很好了，接受吧！」

「如果我說不呢？Erik，不是每個人都和你一樣幸運，我今年就靠她吃飯了。」Janos指的是他代表的當事人，Shaw太太，Kathryn。

「好吧！以後見。」Erik只能把氣出在那一團潮溼的紙巾上，把它狠狠扔進垃圾桶，敷衍地道別後，大步走出男廁。

 

多虧了Emma打電話來提醒，這次好不容易準時趕上了，Erik正為此鬆了一口氣，覺得這次的動作好像比較簡單，一曲畢後，老師轉過身來說：「熱身完畢，今天我們要教的是⋯⋯你，對就是你，你來前面。」

Erik很想對Charles說，上週自己真的想挪出時間來上基礎課，可是等到事情處理完趕到，只看到完全陌生的一批人，穿著迷彩色寬鬆的垮褲，不記得他們是不是都一定要故意露出一截內褲，但他們不停用身體不同部位接觸地板的艱難動作，讓Erik覺得不僅僅是踏入異鄉，而是非人的異境。

Charles的聲音把Erik喚回了人界，明天，明天一定可以趕得上基礎課，Erik暗自下決心。

 

Charles一抬頭看見站在一旁Erik，愣了一下，「你『又』遲到了。」

「對啊！剛才耽擱了。」Erik苦笑，「等我到的時候，這班小麻雀已經拍拍翅膀往四面八方飛走了。」其實沒這麼晚，Erik躲在家長群中，偽裝成其中一員，在外面觀察了好一會兒，但不像他們的目光焦點放在自己的寶貝身上，Erik看的是Charles不厭其煩地彎下身子平視著小朋友，用各種誇張的手勢吸引他們的注意，「這就是你說的『基礎班』？難道沒有年齡限制嗎？」

「有啊！兩歲以上才能報名。」Charles假裝沒聽懂Erik的質疑。

Erik不敢想像自己如果準時到了，是不是要跟一群幼稚園的小朋友們一起「動動手呀動動腳，一起跳一跳」？臉色瞬間黯淡了下來。  
「對不起，我不是故意要開你玩笑的。」Charles注意到Erik神色有異，「接下來沒有人要用教室了，我們可以晚一點走。」他拉起Erik的手，「我們從你上次不太確定的地方開始吧！」

「跟著花栗鼠葛格一起來？」Erik引述了剛剛Charles上課時的台詞，惹得他脫口還擊：「你正好可以跟我組成Chip n Dale啦！」Charles似乎已經想像起這個畫面了，就算努力正色催促Erik辦正經事，還是掩飾不了聲音裡的笑意，強硬不起來，「到底是哪裡開始有問題啦！」

「從雙人練習開始，一切又都不一樣了。」

「我當你的follower，我們試試看。」Charles將Erik的手放在自己腰上，自己的手則輕巧地攀上了他的手臂，「來吧？」

Erik清楚聞到Charles身上的汗味，甚至看到汗水沿著他的頸子加速滑落。

「跟我講下一個八拍要做什麼？」Erik趁著和Charles踩著面對面的前後步伐時，急急求救。

Charles的眼神直勾勾地望著Erik，「看你想對我做什麼？」

這回答令Erik慌了手腳，連本來記得的舞步都忘了，急忙間拉了Charles手臂，沒想到Charles就順勢往自己懷裡轉，「我還沒教到⋯⋯」

汗水附著在他的頭髮上，黏成一束一束，濕濕的掃過Erik鼻尖，應著反作用力，他又拉開了與自己的距離，「你就會了，再試試看？」

Erik緊張地向後一拽，用力過猛，不僅自己往後跌倒，也拉著Charles一起，兩個人都摔在地板上，敲得木質空心地板發出好大的聲響。

「痛⋯⋯」看來Erik的膝蓋撞到了他的肚子，Charles呻吟了半天才從Erik身上爬起來，向Erik伸出了手。

「對不起，我本來記得的幾個舞步突然間都忘光了。」Erik拉著Charles的手起身，「好難。」

Charles直不起身子，得靠著鏡面牆壁撐著自己，「欸，有我在就不准你說難。」他的手又不知不覺地搭了上來，「你有沒有比較熟悉的舞步？社交舞？」

「我有練過slow tango，不過沒有持續太久，我⋯⋯」Erik遲疑了一下，Charles用眼神鼓勵他繼續說下去，「我實在不喜歡老師用的音樂，太過俗氣了，明明有這麼多好音樂的。」

「音樂我倒是不缺。」Charles在iPod搜尋著，「啊！有了！這首。」

「我聽過這首！」Erik幾乎喊出來，「我想我有這張唱片，但我從來不知道⋯⋯」

「Astor Piazzolla是阿根廷作曲家，我很高興你也喜歡Milonga del Angel，來吧？」

Erik一直以為Tango都得要一步一步踩下強勢的踱步，但他們一開始只是連手也不牽地面對面互繞圈子，兩人之間的距離微妙地忽遠忽近，只靠著眼神緊緊繫在一起，終於Charles將手攀了上來，他的碎步又細又輕，而大步幾乎是用滑的，還不時將腳步踩在Erik的腳步之間，像是故意要絆倒人一樣，但更像是要順勢纏繞住Erik，事實上正是如此，Charles在幾次將重心放低，讓Erik不得不死死抓緊Charles，好讓他能夠騰空般輕輕滑翔後，輕聲提示，「撐著我。」倚著Erik的手臂往後仰，腿在Erik胸前勾了起來又直直地抬高再放下，Erik低頭看他，Charles仰著臉閉上了眼睛⋯⋯

但Charles腹部發出的「咕嚕」聲卻響得讓人難以忽略，尤其兩個人又貼得這麼近，「今天我很努力了，可不可以請老師賞個光，一起去吃頓晚餐？」Erik沒有放過這個機會，喘著氣的同時不忘趁機提議，發現自己也是滿頭大汗。

Charles從Erik的臂彎中直起了身，擦了擦汗，「教了一整天的課後，實在無法拒絕這樣的提議。」Charles舔了舔嘴唇說。

 

「這樣說起來的話，你們當律師的也不是每個判例都記得嘛！」在前往餐廳的路上，Charles想找些Erik熟悉的事作為切入點，當Erik表示有時候會隨便編一個判例編號來唬人，而且目前為止還沒被識破時，Charles表示驚訝。

「對於案件緣由和宣判的立論瞭若指掌，是基本要求，但是如果真的要考編號的話，我恐怕只能回答出個大概了。」Erik承認。

「這樣還是零分。」Charles追問，「那如果真的把每一則法條每一則判例背下來呢？」

「我承認這可以先嚇嚇對方。」Erik認真地思索，「但是啊！法律講證據，講論述，要看人情義理，要論比例原則，論斷輕重，都是生活的智慧⋯⋯」這似乎是某個老師在課堂上講過的話，Erik一下子也想不起來是誰講的，「啊！我想我懂你的意思了。」

「什麼？」Charles表示自己什麼都沒有說，與己無關。

「到了，就這家。」

Charles記得以前常來這家店，但是已經很久沒有涉足了，好奇怪，是因為餐點還是服務的水準下降了嗎？Charles一時想不起來。

服務生領著兩人來到了角落的位置，「雙層培根起司牛排堡，薯條加大。」Charles只瞄了一眼就決定了，「8盎司菲力牛排，凱薩沙拉。」Erik也不囉唆，「我也要那個，可以加大嗎？」Charles急急地表示，「沙拉要大盤的，謝謝。」Erik補充。

「我以為跳舞的人很注重身材。」

「我才不管我餓死了，倒是你吃那麼一點哪會飽。」

「今天已經算是放縱口慾了，Emma在厲行魔鬼減肥計畫，我都得陪她吃沙拉，像這種的還要把培根給挑出來。」

「當新娘這麼辛苦啊？」

「是啊！我跟她說『就算妳變得和懷孕的母熊一樣重，我還是會橫抱著妳進洞房。』作為安慰⋯⋯」

「結果？」

「生氣了。」

Charles沒有問詳情，取而代之的是兩個人舉起手邊的水杯代替酒杯互碰，預祝準新娘減肥成功。

Charles聽著Erik講述著他大學念的是Heidelberg，執業幾年後申請到Cornell，「美國人興訟的風氣比較盛。」「那你怎麼沒留在紐約？」Charles問，「接到了這裡的工作就搬過來了，一趟車，連人帶身家搞定了。」Erik是去年認識Emma的，交往了一年以後決定結婚，「一切都順利得不可思議。」Erik下結論。

這家店的餐點還是和記憶中一樣美味，上餐的速度也很快，服務生殷勤地更換餐具添滿水杯，但又低調得如同隱形，Charles把漢堡大口塞進嘴裡，嘴邊還沾上醬汁，Erik碰了碰自己的嘴角作為提醒，Charles連忙拿紙巾擦了擦。

店門被推開了，幾個年輕男女湧入店裡，四週突然變得鬧哄哄的，得更費力才能交談，而在他們製造的額外喧嘩中，「教授！教授！」，年輕的女孩朝著Charles揮著手。

Charles本來以為自己聽錯了，但是女孩一邊熱切地揮手一邊朝著自己奔來，「Mary！」Charles驚喜地喚著對方。

女孩的馬尾甩呀甩地，應和著她講話的聲音起伏，「教授，好久不見了。」

「真的。」Charles雙手抓著女孩的雙手搖晃表示激動，他退後一步端詳著女孩，「看看妳，小淘氣長大變漂亮了。」更新近況也是必要的，「快畢業了吧？」

「順利的話今年，只要雷后不計較我常翹她的課去試鏡。」講到翹課時，Charles露出會心的一笑，少女追問，「教授你呢？」

一對貌似夫妻的男女繼那群年輕人之後走了進來，如同平地一聲悶雷，Charles立刻想起為什麼自己很久沒來了。

本想低頭躲藏，但是那男子已經一邊喚著Charles一邊向這桌走過來。

「Neo⋯⋯」聽見自己的聲音空空洞洞的，勇氣總是不夠，Charles心想。

「Charles你看起來氣色不錯嘛！」Neo看了看Charles，又看了看Erik，「交了『新朋友』啦？」他把目光停留在Erik身上，但話是對誰說的則難以分辨，「Charles總是知道要『交往』怎樣的朋友。」

「Neo，我很想跟你多聊聊，但總不好讓Nina⋯⋯」Charles看了看穿著紅色緊身洋裝走過來的女人，又看了看不明究理的小淘氣，「⋯⋯和學生們等著，還是改天吧！」禮貌地回絕了。

Neo往服務生指示的桌子走去，Charles低頭啃著漢堡，不說一句話。

一直要到走出店門，Erik才留意到Charles的異常，「怎麼啦？剛剛你遇見熟人以後，就若有所思的樣子？」

「他是同性戀。」

「而你說的Nina是他的妻子嗎？」

「對。」

「我討厭他們那種人，我們的大法官應該早點釋憲，讓同性婚姻合法，這樣他們才不會整天跑出來抗爭，或者為了符合社會期待去跟異性結婚。」Erik搖搖頭，「這樣明明就是讓另一個人不幸，還表現得自己在異性婚姻中有多麼委曲，況且，以為結婚是多麼美好的事嗎？應該讓他們也嚐嚐婚姻的滋味，說得好聽是責任和義務，不幸的話，是磨難和煎熬。」

「可是這樣不能生小孩啊！」Charles似乎想起了什麼，試探地問著。

「生小孩了不起嗎？無知青少年打砲不戴套就能生小孩了，造成一堆社會問題，等著領養的小孩那麼多，為什麼非得堅持親自把生命帶來世間？」

「你有和你的未婚妻分享過你對婚姻的看法嗎？」Charles追問。

「千萬別跟她說，我只是發發牢騷。」Erik嘆了口氣，「我正在忙一樁沒完沒了的離婚官司，就連身為旁觀者，都很難對婚姻太有信心。」

「你說，你討厭『他們那種人』。」

「所以？」

「我是『他們』之一。」

「你不是『他們那種人』。」Erik急急搖著手否認，「你不一樣。」

「那我是哪種人？」Charles注視著Erik，「又是哪裡不一樣？。」

兩人之間的氣氛突然和周遭的空氣一樣冰冷，呆呆站在街上，Charles覺得自己的手都快冷得發麻了。

許久之後，Erik終於打破沈默，「我很抱歉，為了我說的蠢意見，也為了我急著否認的態度，還有⋯⋯這是最過分的⋯⋯」Erik避開了Charles的目光一會兒，又轉回來看著他，「還有我竟然自以為了解你是怎樣的人。」他看起來明顯地不知所措，「我想，我最該知道的大概只有一件事。」搔了搔頭髮，他終於停下來，承認道，「我是個大爛人。」

你如果繼續搔下去的話，髮芯會越來越空洞稀薄，地中海型禿指日可待，Charles偷偷地想，他並不生Erik的氣，這麼多年，冷眼和背叛的滋味還會陌生嗎？白紙黑字的連署簽名，政客可以翻臉不認帳；舊情人否認自己的性向結婚去了；還有些人會說什麼我尊重同志，我也有很多同志的朋友，但是同性婚姻茲事體大⋯⋯第一次看到有人的態度這麼「扭曲」，卻也同等直白。

「你往哪一站？」

「什麼？」

「我想，已經有點晚了，你一個人回去不太安全⋯⋯」Erik語無倫次地說著，「我的車停在事務所，就在附近，你知道的。」

「63街」Charles回答，那是紅線末端的幾站了。

Charles沒想到出櫃會讓自己被當作未成年少女看待，但對於一個白種、白領菁英、沙文主義的直男，又有什麼好苛求的呢？Charles輕輕地點了點頭，更何況，Erik已經尷尬地唱了好一陣的獨角戲，這樣的懲罰也夠了。

更何況當Erik說要把同志通通趕去結婚的樣子，可愛極了。


	3. Chance

夜裡城市的各種光線映照在車窗上，流淌的雨水將它們暈染得分不出彼此，映在Charles凝望這個城市的臉上。  
  
「我當時在芝加哥藝術學院任教，年紀輕輕就擔任教職，聽起來是個很順利的人生，更何況我對教學還真的有那麼點熱忱。」Charles自嘲地搖了搖頭，「可是光有熱忱不夠，儘管學生都喜歡我，可是我在教職員間卻總是格格不入。」  
  
「這套系統是怎麼玩的？」  
  
「Neo安慰我，說這些人都是自視甚高的老屁股，他會引薦我，指點我怎麼和他們相處。」  
  
「你信這套？」  
  
「當時的我是信了，還跟Neo越走越近，後來⋯⋯」Charles像是思索著用辭，最後選了粗俗的那一種，「對！我們搞上了。」  
  
「你是因為⋯⋯？」  
  
「不，誠如你所見，他結婚了，當時還沒有，他的未婚妻跑來學校，一間教室一間教室地找一個教現代表演藝術的年輕老師。」Charles把手遮在眼前，彷彿這樣可以逃避，「也就是我，而Columbus Building並不大。」  
  
「其實她這樣算是侵害你的工作權⋯⋯」  
  
「我還在指導學生的動作，她突然走到台上，怒瞪著我，質問我為什麼可以這樣做，一開始我和你想的一樣，我憤怒地瞪回去，『你哪位啊？』我不客氣地反問 她。」Charles把手移開，「可是當她表明身份後，我心虛了，一旦心虛，我的存在，就在不那麼理直氣壯的一瞬間，瓦解了。」  
  
Erik沒有繼續評論，但是Charles可以感受到他的不以為然。  
  
「Nina主張學校應該把我開除。」Charles知道Erik會想問什麼，所以自己解釋了，「是這樣的，就算他們不喜歡我，就算Nina主張學校應該把我開除，通通都不構成解雇我的理由，我離開是因為⋯⋯」Charles像醒過來一般指示，「前面超市左轉。」  
  
Erik遵循Charles的引導，左轉以後再右轉，把車停在Charles住的公寓樓下路邊，他逕自熄了火，望向Charles，「為了什麼？」  
  
「我崩潰了。」Erik的眼睛，在這種光線下，是冰山的蒼藍，有時候是湖水的綠色，Charles發現自己分心了，「我沒有辦法面對他，光是看到他，各種 情緒就一一湧現：他不應該隱瞞事實，這讓我憤怒；想起一些甜蜜曖昧的時刻，又特別酸楚⋯⋯」可是Neo的眼睛是什麼顏色的呢？Charles一下子竟然想 不起來了，「『他身邊的那個人永遠不會是我』，這個念頭揮之不去，白天，包圍我正常的生活，我做什麼事都恍恍惚惚的，而夜裡，侵蝕我的意識，讓我難以成 眠，『為什麼我不是他身邊的那個人？我也是有血有肉的人，會難過會痛，難道我不配得到專心一意的對待嗎？』」但Charles無法忘記自己打下這些文字簡 訊時的模糊視線。  
  
「Erik，你告訴我，為什麼幸福對別人而言那麼簡單，對我卻那麼難？」  
  
Erik不是第一次被問到類似的問題，有時候他會毫不留情地說『那是因為你沒看到別人背後的付出。』但此刻，他伸手遮擋映在Charles臉上的凌亂光 線，那讓Charles看起來像是滿臉的淚痕，「有些人把贗品當寶，不代表他們就找到了幸褔。」拍了拍Charles的頭作為安慰，「如果你有足夠的鑑賞 力，就不需要屈就於贗品。」  
  
Charles對於Erik的回應，是將自己的嘴唇湊上前，貼著他的嘴唇，剛毅線條下看起來適合用來辯論的刻薄嘴唇竟然如此溫柔⋯⋯  
  
但Charles只是停留，然後離開，Erik不帶感情⋯⋯不，甚至有點冰冷地說：「你知道，我不是⋯⋯」  
  
Charles羞得無地自容，只想逃走，急急地找尋開門的把手，聽見中控鎖開鎖的聲音，像是下逐客令。  
  
待他找到門把嘗試開門時，才發現那不是開鎖的聲音，是上鎖。  
  
「不要急著走，聽我把話說完。」Erik抓住Charles的手臂，「我不能說我有辦法體會你的心情，但是想必你現在很難過，需要一些安慰⋯⋯」試圖掙扎 只是讓Erik抓得更牢，「聽我說，這只是一種替代品，備胎你知道吧？」Charles終於肯安靜下來，轉過頭望著Erik，聽他說話，「備胎可以幫助你 脫離險境，想辦法開到修車廠，但你得自己想辦法，在種種惡劣的環境換備胎，例如說：高速公路的路肩，身旁有高速行駛的車子呼嘯而過⋯⋯」  
  
「或是渺無人跡的鄉間小路，可能會有熊出沒。」Charles忍不住插嘴。  
  
「你懂了。」  
  
其實是似懂非懂，但他點點頭，「然後呢？」Charles追問，「換一個新輪胎嗎？」  
  
「如果你高興的話，四個都換掉，甚至換閃閃發亮的新鋼圈，都沒有人反對。」Erik故意伸手撥亂Charles的頭髮。  
  
「對不起，是我不好⋯⋯」試圖整理被撥亂的頭髮，但其實在這之下有更為紊亂的東西流竄著，Charles自己知道，「但我可以抱你一下嗎？」  
  
Charles已經做好被拒絕的準備了，但是Erik張開了手臂，「只要別動手動腳的。」  
  
隔著排檔桿和手煞車，Charles把頭靠在Erik的肩膀上，讓他寬厚的大手拍著自己的頭和肩膀，Erik緩緩說著諸如你該找個朋友聊聊，雖然自己不是什麼談心的好對象，不過如果誰讓你不開心，想要整整對方，或純粹嚇嚇人家的話，他可以提供法律諮詢⋯⋯  
  
Charles其實沒有把這些話聽進去，只是低著頭想像著Erik低頭回應自己的吻，但不是剛才那樣輕巧乾淨的吻，是柔軟的，潮濕的，侵略的⋯⋯自己的嘴唇應承著侵略開啟⋯⋯  
  
「謝謝你。」Charles察覺到自己的妄想，連忙退開，搖了搖頭好像能甩開這些糾纏的念頭，不敢看Erik的表情，「再見。」只丟下了簡短的道別，扳開 了門上的鎖，顧不得還在下雨就開門跑了出去，一邊跑一邊翻找鑰匙，直到關上公寓的門，Charles才重重地吁了一口氣，趨緩沈重的呼吸，雙手是冰冷的， 鞋子和外套都是潮濕的，但只有臉頰，Charles摸向自己臉頰，卻是又熱又燙。  
  
  
  
打開公寓的門時，Raven正在一邊看電視一邊拉筋，漫不經心地回過頭看看Charles，「淋雨啦？」  
  
Charles應了一聲，隨即鑽進了浴室。  
  
在等待熱水的時候，用冷水潑著自己的臉，漸漸地水從冰涼慢慢地帶了點溫度，再等幾分鐘，直到浴室裡充盈著氤氳溫暖的水氣，Charles這才漸漸放鬆自己，讓熱水流過肌膚，像是擁抱賦予身體的熱度。  
  
但是滾燙的熱水也逐漸變回微溫，關上水龍頭，Charles把頭髮和身體擦乾，換上厚棉質的休閒服，Raven已經做完她一天的功課，遂把電視機前的一方地板的位置讓給Charles，逕自走進廚房弄東西。  
  
Charles忙著跟小腿肌肉奮戰，瞥見擱在茶几上的iPod，Charles用喊的質問，「喂！你幹嘛拿我的東西？」Raven從廚房探出頭來，「什麼 東西？」Charles指指桌上，「那是我自己買的啦！」「連顏色都一樣，學人精。」等到Raven端著甜甜圈和熱可可走了出來，Charles又嚷嚷起 來：「大半夜吃甜甜圈這麼罪惡的事情，你怎麼可以一個人獨享？還有沒有？我也要！」Raven並不是很甘願滿足Charles的要求，但還是踱著步子走回 了廚房。  
  
「其實我晚餐吃得很好，可是看到甜甜圈又餓了。」Charles補充，並懺悔，「Anges的漢堡還是這麼扎實，我們以前都好愛吃。」  
  
「吃Anges不揪，你太過分了！」Raven的抗議脫口而出，「也不想想都是因為你不去我才不去的，諾，拿去。」  
  
Charles從Raven手中接過杯盤，把盤子放在茶几上，小心翼翼地捧著杯子感嘆著，「這種鬼天氣，洗個熱水澡，來杯熱可可，再來一個罪惡得要命的甜甜圈，誰還需要男人？」  
  
「你不要男人我還要男人呢！」Raven推了推Charles讓他移了一下位置，在他身邊坐了下來。  
  
「妳最近有和誰約會嗎？」Charles順勢問。  
  
Raven用手指捲著髮梢，隨手抓出一頭金髮的弧線，「就放幾個餌出去，吃吃飯看看電影，看看哪條魚會上鉤囉！」  
  
「看妳處理感情那麼有智慧、有手腕，我就放心了。」Charles把杯子握得更緊了，「妳真的長大了。」為什麼周遭的人都逐漸走上人生的正軌，迅速離自己遠去呢？  
  
「嘿！只有通過我的好哥哥審查的男人，我才會帶回家。」Raven把頭靠在Charles肩膀上撒嬌。  
  
電視上正播著的《The Bachelorette》實境節目，Charles拍拍Raven的頭，拜託再多說一些沒有營養的閒扯吧！就像這節目雖然令人大翻白眼，卻凝聚了兩人之間的話題，若一個人回到房裡，恐怕又會深深地耽溺在並不存在的擁抱中，這太悲哀了。  
  
  
  
電話鈴響，顯示是Emma打來的，接起電話，Emma的口氣有點不高興，「你沒有去量身。」  
  
「對不起，我忘得一乾二淨，太忙了。」Erik連忙道歉，「我還有很多好西裝，可以找一件來穿。」  
  
「Erik，你還是沒有搞懂禮服和一般西裝的差別。」Emma連抱怨的聲音都還是細聲細氣的，「你是說要穿燕尾服嗎？」Erik追問。  
  
「是的，男士的服裝有一千個細節要注意，差之毫釐，失之千里，燕尾服一個不小心就會變成企鵝裝。」  
  
「企鵝也很可愛。」Erik試圖彌補地說，「因為妳是全世界最美的新娘，所以我只要扮演好那個『幸運的傻瓜』就行了，企鵝也不錯啊！」  
  
Emma看來被逗得很樂，但還是撒嬌抗議，「話不是這樣講啦！Erik，我也想要姊妹們羨慕啊！」  
  
「怎麼？美貌與智慧還不夠嗎？」Erik假裝聽不懂，「好啦！如果Tom’s的老師傅生氣了的話，我去一趟Benedict好了。」  
  
「聽說那間是黑幫大佬開的，縫紉台底下都有機關槍。」  
  
「那正好，我可以借一把帶上禮堂。」Erik不假思索地說，「不然至少師傅可以讓我看起來有黑幫大佬的架勢。」  
  
「是要做什麼啊？」Emma啞然失笑。  
  
「看起來多金又有權勢的老公，那些婊子一定會忌妒死的。」  
  
  
  
****_被像一袋馬鈴薯一般扛起來的時候，才意識到兩個人還是有身體條件上相當的差距，怎麼掙扎都是徒勞的。_  
  
****_被打開的是客房的門，Charles其實偏好客房多於自己的臥室，用薰衣草般的粉紫色佈置，窗簾和床單都是粉紫色，不知道在哪本雜誌上瞥到，『這樣會帶來 戀愛的好運』，Charles嗤之以鼻的同時卻相信了，又不願讓人認為自己是個迷信的人，於是反倒用低調的大地色佈置自己的房間。_  
  
****_鞋子也沒脫地被放在床上，他的身體壓了上來，這令人害怕，但更讓Charles慌張的是自己無法掩飾的興奮。_  
  
****_他當然沒有忽略這一點，手往褲子的鈕扣伸了過來，解開了扣子，將拉鍊往下拉，看見自己內褲的顏色，Charles卻沒來由地覺得陌生。_  
  
****_「你這樣是在侵犯我。」_  
  
****_Charles的眼淚順著顴骨似乎流進了耳朵，也沾濕了粉紫色的床單，對自己而言絕望的一句話，也是澆熄他慾火的一句掃興話，他轉身離開房間，在客廳裡坐了一會兒，起身離去。_  
  
****_過了好一會兒，Charles才爬起來穿好褲子，拿起客廳茶几上的手機，想要打電話給學校請假，但畫面停留在簡訊頁面，Charles按著按鍵上下搜尋，發現他給自己捎的簡訊全被刪除了。_  
  
****_「這不難理解，他不要讓你留著不利於他的證據。」角落傳來一個聲音，Erik？_  
  
****_「可是為什麼要連我的回憶也刪掉？」_  
  
****_「如果你的回憶被刪掉了，那麼你現在，又是在什麼裡面呢？」Erik質問，「庭上，控方提出控訴的主張與現在陳述的事實明顯相悖，身為辯方律師，我主張撤銷告訴⋯⋯」_  
  
  
  
  
Charles醒了過來，沒有對外窗的房間裡，這是以Raven的名義承租的狹小公寓，自己突然跑去投靠，客房裡的沙發床一睡就是三年。  
  
濕黏的感覺讓Charles更加清醒了，就像外面的天氣也是濕答答的一樣惱人，不會黏黏的就是了，Charles自我解嘲，換下內褲，丟進一整籃髒衣服中，Charles拎著這籃髒衣服走到洗衣機前，機械地將衣物扔進滾筒，加進洗衣精，使用預設時程。  
  
這一天，就在這樣一個夢，和洗衣機的運轉聲中開始了。  
  
  



	4. Off

Erik辦公室的門是開的，但是Jason還是敲了敲門，「請進。」Erik回答。  
  
「你在發什麼呆啊？」Jason喚他「我看你表情這麼不正經，就知道你不是在想正經事。」  
  
「我不像你有那麼多色情網站可以逛。」Erik皺起了眉頭，不以為然地問，「那麼你有什麼正經事要談嗎？」  
  
「絕對是最重要的事。」Jason擠眉弄眼地說：「你的告別單身想在哪裡辦？」  
  
「天哪！」Erik很不以為然，「我手上有好幾個案子結不掉，根本沒有心思想這些，婚禮又還有好多事情要準備⋯⋯」  
  
「親愛的，你真的需要好好放鬆一下⋯⋯」Jason一副很了解的模樣，「了解，就這麼決定了。」  
  
「決定什麼啊？」Jason因為辦事效率極高，有個煞氣的外號叫Azazel，Erik也是看在這點找他當伴郎，可是現在有點後悔了，「你不要擅自決定，我不想要所謂的『驚喜』，更不想落得像《Hangover》系列一樣。」  
  
「絕對讓你滿意的。」Jason說著，正好實習生Alex和Sean經過，「我們也可以去嗎？」他們滿懷期待地問著。  
  
「看在老天的份上，你們都還未成年吧？」Erik瞪了他們一眼。  
  
「我們都成年了，可以讓你檢查駕照。」Sean不死心。  
  
Erik擺了擺手打發他們走，順便把門關上，剛才Jason說的是事實，在他敲門之前，Erik的注意力的確不在手邊的卷宗上。  
  
而是被嘴唇的觸感所佔據⋯⋯  
  
手機咚的一聲發出事件提醒聲響，差點又忘了，Erik急急地收拾了一下手邊的東西，拎起外套，走出辦公室。  
  
在等電梯的時候，Erik思索著，為什麼自己會任由Charles又抱又吻的？大概是因為他那時候看起來可憐兮兮的，像是雨天瑟縮在路邊的小狗，不論是誰都起惻隱之心，把小狗帶回家吧？而小狗不是都喜歡亂撲，舔舔這裡舔舔那裡的嗎？  
  
想到小狗，Erik有些釋懷了，不禁想起當初在看房子的時候，Erik放任Emma穿梭於不同的房間，想像主臥室或嬰兒房該怎麼佈置，自己則是一言不發、 面無表情地（這樣才不會讓仲介看出心思）倚在廚房通往後院的門邊，盯著草皮，幻想著終於不住火柴盒般的公寓以後，可以養隻大型犬，黃金獵犬或是拉布拉多， 可以人和狗一起在後院玩些接球摔角之類的幼稚遊戲。  
  
  
  
Emma面無表情地從Cartier走出來，Erik手裡拎著兩人的外套追了上來。  
  
「我太久沒到店面上來，不知道這些婊子這麼勢利。」Emma讓Erik將白色的大衣披在身上，Emma拍了拍額頭「天哪！我也變成了挑剔的婊子了。」  
  
「我們還可以去另一家。」Erik指的是同一條街上的Tiffany。  
  
「改天吧！他們說的話都大同小異，我今天不想再聽這種不專業的鬼話。」Emma搖搖頭，她耳垂上掛著的耳環也隨之搖晃，發出細微的鏗鏘聲。  
  
Erik將手輕輕地放在Emma耳邊，停住那些激動的金屬，Emma的情緒似乎也隨之稍稍地平撫。  
  
「我本來也以為A是最高級啊！喂！給我來一磅A級的。」  
  
「Erik，別再說了。」Emma打斷，「我很喜歡聽你開玩笑，真的。」可是？「可是，有時候你就是這樣，隨口說出，並不是很誠懇。」  
  
Erik退開一步，看著街上來往的車輛，「是轉移注意力，不是開玩笑。」車輛的聲音掩蓋了Erik的話，但他並沒有想要讓誰聽到。  
  
「你知道嗎？承認自己不知道的事情，也是一種專業知識。」Emma娓娓道來，「有些事情，是我們這些整天就著低倍率顯微鏡觀察鑽石的人才會感受到的，我們窮盡所能尋找瑕疵，最後才發現，是瑕疵，讓每一顆鑽石獨一無二，Erik，沒有『毫無瑕疵』的鑽石。」  
  
胡扯的是那個店員，不是我，Erik想辯解，但是還是讓Emma繼續說下去，「你得先看到一個人的脆弱，才知道他有多堅強。」  
Erik覺得自己沒有辦法確切地了解這些話背後的意義，最後決定不要跟著這種邏輯打轉，「天氣這麼好，我們別挑戒指了，去海軍碼頭搭摩天輪。」  
  
「湖邊很冷，你確定嗎？」  
  
「確定，我們還可以吃冰淇淋。」Erik說著，看見Emma嚴肅的表情逐漸舒展開，化為對冬季湖畔，還有冰淇淋的期盼。  
  
誰說轉移注意力沒有用的？  
  
  
  
這個城市終於放晴了，Charles戴著耳機從車站走到教室，被紅燈攔下時就跳著前後滑動的舞步，用LED數字的倒數來打拍子。  
  
  
  
Baskin Robbins店裡溫暖舒適，但捧著一杯兩球皆有著花俏名字的冰淇淋，坐在廣場的長椅上吃則又是另一回事了，Emma早早吃完自己的那一杯，看到室內遊樂 場外的怪手正在掛「Winter Wonderland」的布條，每年耶誕前一個月，遊樂場就會弄些冬天的噱頭，重新開張。  
  
而Erik還在努力吃著自己的「彩虹雪酪」和「巧克力碎石路」，吃著吃著不禁打了個哆嗦，好在Emma光注意著遊樂園，沒看到這一幕。  
  
「我們去看看。」Emma提議，Erik連忙起身跟上前，順便把最後一口冰淇淋塞進嘴裡，冰得他舌頭僵硬說不出話來。  
  
走進室內遊樂場，從一樓的圍欄邊往下望，工人還在開著整地機一次一次輾過灑了水地下層中庭。  
  
「還沒弄好呢！我好久沒有溜冰了，真的很想試試身手。」失望之餘，Emma想起了什麼，「舞蹈課！」  
  
「翹課吧！」Erik懶懶地倚著欄杆建議，「最近籌備婚禮太累了，我們都該放個假。」  
  
「不行！」Emma看了看時間，「還不算太晚，應該還來得及上後半堂。」遂拉著Erik匆匆離去。  
  
  
  
這幾天Erik沒有再出現在舞蹈教室了，Charles每次上完課走出門時，不是沒有半點遺憾的，就連今天報了名的課也沒來上，他的未婚妻也沒出現，他會 不會不願再見我了？可是他說隨時可以找他聊天，Charles有些焦慮地思咐著，和Raven面對面，示範該如何在兩拍之中踩下三步。  
  
  
  
Charles正試圖讓所有學生看見他該怎麼放在Raven背上的手，該怎樣才能讓follower收到暗示，從肩並肩轉移到面對面的姿勢，看到匆匆推門 走進教室的Erik，Charles開心地招呼：「Erik，快過來，這個部分很重要！」但直到Erik上前，Charles才看見他身後的Emma，意 識到自己的旁若無人，只能讓自己的聲音聽起來同等雀躍，對Emma喚道，「你們一起上來幫我示範。」  
  
「這是遲到的懲罰嗎？」Erik挑眉問道。  
  
「是的。」Charles聽見自己笑得過份大聲，拉起Erik的手放在Emma的腰與肩膀之間，指示他們牽起另一隻手，「對，你的手得要攬她一下，她才會知道你要轉換。」又指示著Erik放開牽起來的手，「這樣她就會知道要換回來了。」  
  
Erik在個別指導之下似乎很快就抓到訣竅，自顧自地和Emma跳了起來，一旁的Charles數著拍子退開，要其他人也開始跟著做，並且走近一對一對的 舞者，逐一檢視他們的動作，回頭看看Erik，雖然動作依舊不精準也不確實，但的確依照剛剛接受的指示，在該主導的時機點給出明確的指示，太明確了，想起 平常跟學生說的，寧願先做得太誇張也不要做得不到位，Charles忍不住笑了。  
  
「是這樣嗎？」這一對舞者已經來來回回跳了幾遍，不見Charles的評論，忍不住詢問，將Charles的注意力拉回來一點點，「嗯，很好。」  
  
往下一對舞者走去，但是Charles的視線仍然停留在原來的地方。  
  
那是Erik的臉，他不掩飾地笑時，眼角擠壓出的紋路，他似乎說了什麼有趣的事，因為Emma接著也笑了，不同於Erik，那是節制而有禮的微笑，這樣很好，這不就是他們來這裡的目的嗎？  
  
  
  
「我知道，我今天『又』遲到了，對不起。」今天的課程結束後，見Charles朝自己走過來，Erik先承認自己的錯誤，討起了饒。  
  
「不要道歉，我知道你們這一行的很忙，能看到你出席，我就很高興了。」Charles仰著臉誠懇地說，「你有進步。」  
  
「我以為只有我自己這麼想呢！」Erik盡力讓自己不要顯得自滿，「當然我知道我的程度還是不太行，不過至少⋯⋯呃，該怎麼說呢？」  
  
「越來越投入，不再一副『天哪！他們現在要幹什麼？這不是我的事』的表情了。」看著Erik還在喘著氣，和笑混在一起，Charles接話。  
  
「我第一次上課應該沒這麼惶恐吧？」Erik的抗辯脫口而出，「我想我應該是⋯⋯」但他皺著眉頭搜索記憶，想提供更進一步的佐證時，卻不得不承認「沒錯，我就是一副『天哪！他們現在要幹什麼？』的表情。」  
  
「現在不是了。」Charles試圖微笑，但幾乎可以嚐到笑裡帶著的苦澀，甚至聽到自己的讚許中藏著不捨，「記住，並沒有什麼是『與你無關』的事，剩下沒幾堂課了，好好上課，你可以的。」  
  
「我曾給你這樣的感覺嗎？」Erik抓住Charles話裡語意不甚明朗的句子追問，「我會表現出自外於一切的態度，認為『那些事情與我無關』嗎？」  
  
不，你有足夠的武裝，才能用任性的眼光看世界，這是我做不到的，「這不是我的本意。」Charles只聽到自己重複著說，「我只是說你更投入了，真的，這是好事。」  
  
正好有別人喚他，於是不等Erik有所回應，Charles自行中斷了對話，轉而去和其他學生討論些其他的話題，「P，你都用哪些歌啊？」「這首歌的歌詞不是超下流的嗎？」「下流才好啊！」說話聲和笑聲把Charles重重包圍了起來，和Erik隔絕開。  
  
  
  
這個派對的規模，已經超乎Erik的想像了，這棟別墅，弄了一個挑高三層樓的寬敞大廳，卻把吧台舞池和泳池全擺在一起，室內的泳池底點著螢光色的霓虹，隨 著水波蕩漾而搖曳著淫靡的光暈，舞池裡的女人穿得並不比在泳池裡的女人更多些，而她們當然也不甘於僅僅在舞池裡展現著體態和舞姿，確保每個男客人都不受冷 落，被乳波臀浪給包圍得密實。  
  
Erik以為自己已經很禮貌地拒絕了，但是Jason大概不懂退讓或節制的，他打從接受Erik邀請當伴郎那天，就打定主意要替Erik辦一個「老到站不 起來還可以懷念」的告別單身派對，這大概也是他唯一做到的事，在走訪全市的夜店、脫衣酒吧、俱樂部之後——Erik認為那是Jason自己想去——仍找不 到適合的場所，最後是Erik的老客戶Shaw出借了自己的別墅。  
  
「既然小Erik堅持要走入婚姻的墳墓，我們也只能熱熱鬧鬧地送你最後一程。」Shaw一口答應Jason的請求，也不管Erik的抗議，「一定讓你死而無憾。」還擠眉弄眼了一番，「我猜一本正經的Erik沒有在外面玩過吧？」  
  
不知道是何者起了作用，空腹灌下的幾杯馬丁尼，抑或是主人給的金色藥丸，Erik發現自己對那些女孩們說「不」的聲音越來越不堅決了，懶洋洋地陷在一張軟 得無法撐起身子的沙發裡，腰上跨坐著衣不蔽體的金髮舞孃，Erik不確定她是不是金髮，甚至不確定她是不是「舞孃」而已，只看見掛在她身上閃亮的金屬裝 飾，稍稍遮掩住身體，在她豐滿的乳房上，和扭動不停的腰上搖晃著⋯⋯不禁伸手去把玩⋯⋯  
  
「不要脫。」舞孃把手伸到背後欲解開胸衣的暗扣，但Erik阻止她，「我比較喜歡妳穿著。」  
  
有什麼東西發出嗡嗡的聲音，是手機在震動，Erik在自己身上摸索了半天，才找到了手機，不顧美女撅著鮮紅的嘴唇說：「別理它！」Erik還是接起了電話，以專業口吻應答：「Erik Lehnsherr。」  
  
『我是Charles，你記得我是誰嗎？』電話那端怯怯地問道。  
  
「我知道，你是教跳舞的老師。」Erik說著，無法克制地大聲笑了起來。  
  
『不知道你上完課之後練得怎麼樣？剛剛個別課的學生請假，我之前說過會通知你的，不知道你還想不想上個別課？』沒聽見Erik的回答，電話那端又說了幾個不成句子的無意義字眼，『如果你不想也沒關係⋯⋯』  
  
「我去。」Erik一口答應，「在老地方嗎？我馬上到。」  
  
Erik想起身卻被金髮舞孃一手按住，「Shaw先生說，今晚要好好地款待你⋯⋯」  
  
「妳可以好好把妳的臀部從我腿上移開，或者讓我推妳，反正結果都一樣。」Erik帶著血絲的雙眼瞪著她，聲音異常地冷靜，舞孃一臉驚恐地跑開，Erik趁 機站起身離去，雖然吹了點夜風，腦袋似乎清醒了些，但若被公路巡警看到，一定會把車攔下來，而這絕不是開張罰單就能了的事，搞不好還會開幾槍，Erik踏 入車門時這麼胡亂地想著，就算如此，仍然無法阻止他大腳踩油門，加速駛離Shaw的別墅。


	5. Me

Charles講電話時發現自己腿在發抖，分不清是冷還是忐忑。  
  
講完電話，Charles緩緩走下樓，回到空無一人的教室，懶得開燈，只是將iPod接在音響上，按了播放鍵。  
  
但第一首歌的前奏才流瀉出來，Charles就發現弄錯了，Norah Jones根本不在自己的播放清單裡，想必是Raven，當然是她，Charlese感慨著，My heart is drenched in wine / But you'll be on my mind⋯⋯這是什麼鼓勵酗酒的鬼歌詞，覺得自己的無力得要倚靠著什麼才能站穩，但教室四周都是鏡子，一靠就往下滑，他感覺到自己往下沉往下沉，連起身切 換歌曲的力氣都沒有，只能頹然坐在地上，把頭埋在手臂間。  
  
Norah的咬字和旋律一樣慵懶，前文後語不太有邏輯，只是隱隱約約地令人心酸；Tori Amos卻像刀子一樣銳利，但你只感覺到冷，痛覺要等一下才會甦醒；然後是Adele，竟然有Adele，把自己的憂鬱寫成歌賣錢，害別人沮喪到發病，自 己撈得荷包滿滿，實在沒良心。Charles開始由衷痛恨Raven的音樂品味。  
  
還有能細數這些歌手，並把這些唱片「分享」給她的自己，還是實體CD呢！Charles掃興地想起那些CD都還深埋在箱子裡不見天日。  
  
在歌曲與歌曲中間沈默的片刻，Charles聽到了靠近的腳步，抬起頭，眼前的人向他行了邀舞的禮，伸出了手，「你來了。」Charles說。  
  
拉著Erik的手，憑藉著他的力氣才能站起身，手掌輕輕貼在他的胸前，那雙眼睛究竟是冷冽的冰山，還是溫暖的湖水呢？湖水回答，「是的，我來了。」  
  
Dido的歌聲是旁白，讓Charles想起好久好久以前還聽唱片的自己，曾和Raven爭論過〈Here With Me〉究竟是悲是喜，儘管電視上播的MV中，Dido對著鏡子洋溢著滿臉的笑，Charles還是堅持「從音樂性的直覺來看，我認為故事中的主角剛接到了 噩耗。」  
  
但是現在，Charles突然明白了，不需要什麼噩耗，時間流逝的必然性，就令人泫然欲泣，這一秒感到的幸福，下一秒就成了回憶。  
  
背後的手攬得更緊了些，Charles索性把頭也靠在Erik的肩膀上，閉上眼睛，任由Erik帶著自己不成舞步地輕輕搖晃著。  
  
Erik將臉湊向Charles的耳後，「你有擦什麼東西嗎？」  
  
「你是說香水什麼的吧？沒有。」因此，Charles才能聞到Erik身上隱約的煙味。  
  
「你的味道很好聞，除了臭烘烘的汗味以外，還有太陽和青草的味道。」既然臭又怎麼會好聞？Charles覺得好笑，卻又無法解釋為什麼身上會有這些氣味，況且這件毛衣穿太久了，領口也有點太鬆了，Charles感覺頸子被Erik呼吸的氣息吹拂過，從耳後滑向了肩膀。  
  
Charles幾乎忘記被碰觸的感覺了，只差這麼幾毫米⋯⋯  
  
低下頭，滑向Erik溫暖厚實的胸膛，聽著心跳，覺得自己像嬰兒一般，聽著哀傷的搖籃曲，搖著晃著就要睡著了⋯⋯  
  
悲傷的歌曲終究是結束了，Charles如夢初醒般緩緩睜開眼睛，「Raven的應該也有存上課用的歌曲，我找找⋯⋯」抬起頭對Erik解釋。  
  
Erik低下頭，打斷Charles的話。  
  
當兩人的嘴唇分開時，Charles自白：「我幻想過這個吻，好幾次，多到真的發生的時候，感覺卻不太真實⋯⋯」  
  
「那麼這樣夠真實了吧？」這是Erik又一次蠻橫地打斷Charles的叨絮前所說的話。  
  
  
  
Charles閉上雙眼，讓一雙手包圍自己，卻還是不住地顫抖，即使再怎麼用力呼吸還是攝取不到氧氣，「我不能。」Charles勉強從喉嚨中擠出幾個字，「那麼，說你不要我。」對這樣的質疑，Charles只能搖頭，再搖頭，發出的聲音卻不是任何一個有意義的字。  
  
環在腰上的手慢慢往下探去，解開了鈕扣拉下了拉鍊，溜過溫暖的下腹，穿過柔軟蜷曲的毛髮，握住了Charles發燙的陰莖。  
  
  
  
__**Neo的選擇不是Charles，但是這仍不能阻止他放棄到嘴邊的獵物，就算是剛蜜月回來，Charles知道自己無法抗拒他，Neo也很清楚。**  
  
  
  
  
這個念頭讓Charles的慾望颯然凍結，「我打電話給你，是因為我想要你想要得發狂，但你是別人的。」Charles吼完了這句話，也不管Erik是不 是聽懂了，但想必這突如其來的反應讓他愣了一下，Erik鬆懈了懷抱，Charles趁機掙脫往外面跑，一邊踏著木質階梯，還不忘拉上褲頭。  
  
身後傳來軟而沈重的東西撞擊地面的聲音，Charles往後一望，只看到Erik頹然跌坐在樓梯邊，應該是即時抓住了扶手，才沒撞到頭。  
  
Charles跑下階梯，跪在Erik身邊查看他的狀況，「真是不行了，才喝幾杯，走路都走不穩了。」Erik自我調侃地說笑著。  
  
什麼都不想管了，模糊的視線中，令人困擾的一切道德感、顧忌和驚恐，都不算什麼了，Charles傾身向Erik，扯著他的領子吻他。  
  
  
  
教室裡三面牆都是鏡子，所以隨便往哪裡看，Charles光裸的雙腿，是微光中最明顯的映像。  
  
「你得先用手，幫我⋯⋯」Charles是個盡職的好老師，貼在Erik耳邊輕輕地提示，而Erik在這方面顯然比起跳舞更有天份，Charles本以為 必須先忍受某種程度的不適，但比想像得還快，他已經開始呻吟，而且喊得太大聲了，「操⋯⋯操！」Charles橫咬著自己的手指卻無法降低聲量。  
  
不過Charles知道自己終究要承受那痛楚，喘著氣，他移動了一下，朝著Erik完全勃起的陰莖坐了下來。  
  
那痛比想像中的更大更劇烈，Charles的喊叫像撕裂一樣，雙手和Erik的手緊緊交扣著⋯⋯  
  
  
  
「Charles跟你說他腸胃炎感冒不能上課嗎？好啦！不用擔心期中考啦！你明天下午來找我，我幫你準備⋯⋯」Raven邊講電話邊下樓梯，翻找皮包找鑰匙，「你說什麼？收訊不太清楚，明天⋯⋯」，燈一開，她看見眼前交疊的兩個人，「對不起！」Raven轉頭往外跑。  
  
  
  
要是Charles的叫聲稍微節制一點，他們就會聽到Raven大聲講電話，和踩在木條樓梯上任誰都會聽起來很沈重的腳步聲，不過多爭取幾秒鐘並不會造成多大的差別，兩人面面相覷了好一會兒，Charles才從Erik身上移開，撿起地上的褲子。  
  
  
  
Erik看著Charles慢吞吞穿褲子的背影，像是在拖延什麼，他勉強坐起身，卻無法再動一下。  
  
腳步聲又往下走，這次Raven推門進來時沒有絲毫迴避的意思，「我記得你是誰。」她對Erik說，又看著Charles，「Charles，我得跟你談談。」  
  
Charles一邊調整褲子，一邊走出門，Erik隔著玻璃，聽著他們吵架的聲音在撞擊上來之前就彈了回去，其實不算吵架，一來一往才算吵架，這時Charles只是站在樓梯的某一階上兀自沈默，儘管聲音和情緒都被削弱了，還是能清楚地聽見Raven說的每一個字。  
  
「Charles，你受的傷還不夠嗎？你以為他會為了一時的慾望，放棄他早就規劃得好好的未來嗎？他會去結他的婚，但是你呢？你怎麼辦？」  
  
Erik不願讓Raven繼續說下去，他推開門，告訴她，「妳這樣說很不公平⋯⋯」但Raven冷冷地說，「把你亂插的老二塞回去，再來跟我講公平。」  
  
只好轉過身去再整理一次儀容。  
  
「妳這樣講很不公平。」Erik重申，「是我的錯，你大可指責我，我也無法反駁你對我的懷疑。」低著頭的Charles這時候抬起頭來，滿臉詫異地看著 Erik，「但是不要對Charles這樣說。」Erik看著Charles依舊迷惘的雙眼，「如果妳知道他受過傷，妳一定比我還清楚。」  
  
Raven一下子洩了盛怒的氣，過了好久她才說話，聲音已經轉為冷靜的自持了，「希望你不要只是說說而已，Lehnsherr先生。」說完，她走進教室，找到了自己的東西以後，關了燈鎖上門，看了看那兩人，也不問Charles是否要和自己一起走，便走上樓梯離去。  
  
許久的沈默之後，Charles說話了，「你不需要為了我，搞亂你自己的人生。」Charles希望自己的聲音聽起來善體人意，不需要每個人的人生像自己的那樣搞砸。  
  
「我想，我沒有辦法再隱瞞我是什麼樣的人，假裝沒有這回事，繼續過『正常』的生活了。」Erik的聲音很微弱，但Charles聽得出話裡的認真，「自我犧牲，太強人所難，你不要再這樣了。」  
  
Erik想要靠近把Charles攬在懷裡，卻沒辦法平衡地跌坐在地，「不對勁。」Erik對自己的狀況斷言，「Charles，你聽好，剛剛我在樓梯上 跌跤的時候並沒有撞到頭，而我在過來之前，配著酒精服用過不明的藥物，我只知道外型是直徑七毫米的金色圓形，可能不是藥廠出廠時的樣子，我本來以為是搖頭 丸什麼的⋯⋯」勉力抓著扶手往上走了幾階，「我得自己走上去才行⋯⋯」Erik自言自語，又往口袋裡摸索，然後把一串鑰匙交給Charles，「開我的 車，不然叫計程車也行，不，叫救護車⋯⋯」


	6. Blame

睜開眼睛的時候，發現自己身處在一條長長的甬道上，盡頭有微弱的天光，映著灰濛濛的城市輪廓，從走廊上的日光燈和牆上的扶手，還有空洞的廣播聲，這裡是醫院，Erik鬆了一口氣，身上蓋的薄毯上面印有NW組起來像是M的圖樣，是西北綜合醫院，Erik試著起身。  
  
「你醒了。」身後傳來Emma的聲音，她把筆電合上放進隨身的皮包，走到Erik面前。  
  
Emma一頭金髮紮成了馬尾，沒有化妝，穿著黑白條紋的棉質長袖貼身T恤和黑色寬鬆長褲，Erik難得看到Emma打扮得如此簡單。  
  
「妳在這裡陪我一夜嗎？」Erik望向Emma的指甲，修得又平又短，所以她平常都是戴假指甲嗎？不對，不能再想這些了。  
  
「醫院打電話來我嚇壞了，我以為你出車禍了。」  
  
「有可能，我得要跟醫生談談。」Erik想從狹小的推床上撐起身子，但還是有些暈眩，Emma見狀，伸手調整床邊的搖桿，讓Erik能夠直起身，「謝謝。」Erik望著Emma，「不過在此之前，我得要先跟妳談談。」  
  
「等你好一點再說。」Emma幫他把毯子往上移蓋著胸口，她的樣子看起來比實際的年齡更年輕，也許她會喜歡知道這一點，但實在不是說這件事的好時機，Erik阻止自己也阻止她，「現在。」  
  
「我不想知道昨天晚上發生了什麼事。」Emma別過視線，從毯子上撚起像是毛球的什麼東西，「過去了就過去了。」  
  
「事情不是妳想的那樣。」Erik說出口後覺得該修正，「但比妳想像的更嚴重，昨天晚上，我很早就離開了Shaw的別墅，那的確是我此生見過最荒淫的地方。」這是簡單的部分，「我為了見一個人而離開，然後⋯⋯」這個部分難以啟齒，「我和他發生了關係，是的，他。」  
  
「你告訴我這個是為了什麼？」Emma的手握成了拳，Erik想抓住她的手卻提前被發現企圖，她把手用力抽走。  
  
「我不能和妳結婚。」Erik說。  
  
「你在說什麼啊？」Emma終於轉過頭來，「是『我』不能他媽的和你結婚，Erik，你真是下流透了。」  
  
「我不否認。」  
  
「我想一拳揍在你鼻樑上，不，我比較想踹你。」Emma斜睨著Erik，從她眼光落下的地方，不難想像她想踹哪裡，她用力轉開身，一甩肩上背的托特包，幾乎要打到Erik了，「不過，不管怎樣都太便宜你了。」  
  
Emma今天沒有穿高跟鞋，這是Erik望著她離開的背影時所發現的事，她這樣為了我深夜匆匆跑過來，難道這是我現在該對她做的事嗎？  
  
「請問您是Erik Lehnsherr的家屬嗎？他神智清醒了嗎？」「不是，不過他好得很，再好不過了。」  
  
穿桃紅色外罩衫的是醫生還是護士？不管是什麼，對方有種見過大小世面的冷淡「Erik Lehnsherr先生嗎？」「是的。」「現在會有暈眩感或噁心感嗎？」「不會。」「這樣是多少？」「三。」Erik被擺佈著被迷你筆型電筒壓舌版聽診器 和血壓計迅速伺候過一輪，「看來你沒大礙，現在就可以離開急診室了。」明顯是在趕人，「我到底服用了什麼藥？」「喔，好吧，如果你需要驗尿的話，你先去請 醫生開檢驗單，再去櫃檯領檢體容器，裝好後送到地下一樓的檢驗室就可以了，很有可能是Flunitrazepam⋯⋯」  
  
「Flun⋯⋯」Erik試圖覆頌這個詞，但醫護人員早已匆忙離開，急診室的人手似乎永遠不足。  
  
Erik掀開毯子下床，沒想到鞋子竟然還穿在腳上，「Erik。」  
  
望了過去，Charles遠遠地站著，雙手插在口袋裡面，慢慢地踱了過來，「你沒事了。」陳述著明顯的事實，仿佛沒有其他的話好說。  
如果Charles聽到剛剛自己跟Emma的對話，或是醫護人員的交代，啊，他當然聽到了，Erik想，Charles一定一直躲在走廊轉角，才會這麼剛好地出現，「雖然他們要趕我走，但是我還有點事情要辦。」Erik將手伸向Charles，「可以扶我一下嗎？」  
  
「你是要我陪你逛醫院嗎？」Charles帶著慘淡的笑問著。  
  
「有何不可，這可是西北大學附設醫院。」Erik的手還舉在空中，「不了，我等一等還有課，就不陪你了。」Charles的雙手仍然插在口袋裡，他抿著嘴的表情像是還有話要說，可是為了什麼退卻了，Erik只能看著他聳著肩膀離開的背影。  
  
  
  
Raven準備離開時瞥見Erik在教室門口徘徊，「別等了，他因為『腸胃炎感冒』沒來上課。」  
  
「妳別取笑我了，Charles還好嗎？妳說我不會為了他放棄既定的生活⋯⋯」Charles重視她的意見，Erik這麼判斷，姿態和語氣都放得很低，「我放棄了。」  
  
「你做了什麼？」Raven皺著眉頭不解地問，於是Erik簡單地陳述了他對Emma的自白。  
  
Raven的表情變得不以為然，「我不是Charles，我沒有辦法代替他發言，但是如果換作我，全程目睹你如何甩人⋯⋯」她搖了搖頭，「並不是每個女孩都沒腦，傻到相信自己會是永遠受寵愛的那一個，看到男人對舊人殘酷時還沾沾自喜。」  
  
「不然呢？難道要和舊情人『做朋友』，一起摟著帶回家嗎？」Erik不解。  
  
「是我的話，我會害怕，會不會不出幾天，摟在懷裡的新人，就變成破鞋般被一腳踢開的舊人。」Raven看了Erik一眼，「而Charles又比我更善良。」頭也不回地離開了。  
  
Erik想辯駁什麼，但說出口的卻只是：「告訴他⋯⋯」  
  
Raven把手舉起來朝後方揮了揮，「會啦！」代替了承諾。  
  
  
  
打開Charles的房門，客廳裡的光線流瀉進黑暗的房間，Raven輕輕喚著Charles，「起床了，我給你帶晚餐回來了。」  
  
「我不想吃東西，我只想繼續睡。」Charles拉緊了床單，不願轉過身來，「你不吃我拿去給Darwin，等你半夜餓醒翻冰箱就什麼也沒有了。」她指的 是常常在附近徘徊的遊民，因為總是把『社會達爾文主義』掛在嘴邊而得到的外號「好啊！今天想必是Darwin的幸運日。」Charles儘管賭氣地說著， 卻終於奮力睜開眼睛，Raven注意到Charles的雙眼又紅又腫，但外面的光線對他而言還是太刺眼了，只好用手遮擋。  
  
Raven佯裝要離開，「別走。」Charles喚住她，「我真的像妳說的那麼不堪嗎？」  
  
在床沿坐下，Raven說：「Charles，對不起，你知道我只是⋯⋯」她拍了拍Charles，「自以為是地想保護你。」  
  
「謝謝你。」Charles咬了咬指甲，「我會⋯⋯堅強。」  
  
「不要太勉強自己，也許我錯了。」Raven趴在Charles旁邊，好平視著他，「今天『他』有來找過你唷！」  
  
「誰？」Charles不在意地反問，但是眼裡閃現的光彩瞞不過Raven。  
  
「我以為你在躲他，沒給他太好的臉色看，誰知道你這麼掛念他。」  
  
「我想念他。」  
  
「我知道。」  
  
「我不知道他是出自於什麼理由⋯⋯一時的意亂情迷嗎？或者更糟，酒精、迷藥，還有不知道是什麼的鬼東西。」  
  
「考慮金錢地位的關係就比較高尚嗎？」Raven試著鼓勵Charles，「不過腸胃型感冒頂多病三到五天，大家都很想念你，你可得早點痊癒了。」  
  
「可是我到現在還在痛⋯⋯」  
  
Raven一開始沒聽懂，過了幾秒以後她終於明白了，她漲紅了臉，毫不留情地捶打Charles，「你這個變態，枉費我為你這麼擔心⋯⋯」  
  
  
  
Emma不接Erik的電話，社群網站也被封鎖了。  
  
公寓門口的警衛，平常總對Erik微笑點頭，現在把他擋下來，「你認識我的。」Erik抗議。「所以我沒有擋錯人。」高大的警衛不帶表情地說著。  
  
最後Erik只能在辦公大樓的接待處等待總機轉接，這下子恐怕超過界線了，Erik自己明白，這幾乎足以構成申請禁制令的條件了。  
  
走出來的人不是Emma，是穿著樸素套裝的同事，她的脖子上真的有一條鍊子，好把一副放大鏡隨身佩戴，「我是Moira。」Erik和她握了握手，「Emma今天正好請假，我沒騙你，要是她不想見你，就會讓警衛上來把你趕出去。」  
  
是不是該放棄了呢？有些事情或許不需要完美地解決，「謝謝你，我明白了。」  
  
「我不知道你們之間發生了什麼事，但是她一大早就自己前往『告別單身』派對的場地了。」  
  
告別單身？Erik不能理解Emma和她的朋友們在計畫些什麼，尤其是現在這種狀況，「大白天的？」  
  
「不敢給老公知道的幻想不見得是性幻想，你知道她最近最喜歡的電影是哪部嗎？我沒有要拿那些冷僻的獨立製片來考古，就說最近的熱門電影。」  
  
「《Sex and the City》？還是《Twilight》？」Erik搜索著聽說過的名字。  
  
這女同事不可置信地翻了翻白眼，那是「天哪！你真的什麼也不知道！」的表情。  
  
  
  
「Winter Wonderland」重新開幕的日期是明天，各項遊樂設施已大致整理妥當，幾個工人正在對機械器材做開幕前的最後檢查確認，而溜冰場平整如鏡面。  
  
只有一個人在溜冰場上。  
  
Erik靠在欄杆旁往底下看，不明白為什麼Emma要穿著長長的披風溜冰，既使大廳開始播放起一首很耳熟的歌曲，而她隨著旋律在冰上優雅地滑行。  
  
疑惑很快就獲得解答，唱到了副歌他就想起歌名了，去年冬天揮之不去的一首歌，連氣象主播都開玩笑地為整個冬天大雪的城市，改編成「Let it Go, Chicago」。  
  
也是因為Emma在扔開手套後突然解下披風，抓散了挽起的髮髻，當然把頭上的那一頂小皇冠摘下扔開的動作也沒有少。  
  
披風底下是閃亮的緊身衣，有著精緻的薄紗裙襬，比起電影裡曳地的長裙襬是短了許多，但是隨著轉圈等冰上動作飄逸著。  
  
Emma當然不是職業的花式溜冰運動員，做不來空中轉體三圈落地這種動作，但是舉手投足傾身轉圈這些動作仍然做得很優雅，「角動量守恆」，看著她突然將開展的手臂縮起，轉圈突然由緩慢變得疾速，Erik不禁喃喃自語。  
  
趁著一首歌完結，Emma繞著場地滑行撿拾四散的道具時，Erik奔至地下二樓的場邊。  
  
看到Erik走近，Emma還是滑了過來，自然是沒有好臉色看的。  
  
「我從來不知道妳會花式溜冰。」Erik低著頭，「我也不知道妳喜歡《Frozen》。」  
  
「你還有很多事情不知道，你不知道你錯過了什麼。」Emma瞪著他，「還有什麼要處理的？」  
  
「或許我真的不了解妳的內心世界。」Erik終於抬起頭來，「但我確信，我以後很難遇到像妳這樣理智、不囉唆的女人⋯⋯不，我想連男人都很難做到。」他從 大衣口袋裡掏出一個牛皮紙袋，但仍然捏在手裡猶豫著，「我們合買的郊區房子，現在市場不是很好，我提議我可以用優於市場，不，讓妳有利潤的價格買下妳的所 有權。」  
  
「這是你想到的補償嗎？」  
  
「談不上補償，畢竟⋯⋯」Erik坦承，「我有不少同業，既使是站不住腳的案件，還是謊騙當事人說可以索取精神賠償，結果只是他們自己賺飽了律師費。」  
  
Emma又瞪了Erik一眼，「我該簽什麼？」  
  
「這只是給妳過目的，我們跟公證人約一天在誰的辦公室簽字。」  
  
「Idina Menzel。」Emma喃喃地說。  
  
「誰？」Erik沒聽清楚，以為是某個Emma信任的代理人。  
  
「Elsa女王的聲音，電影剛上映的時候，她和結縭十年的丈夫Taye Diggs分居了。」Emma掠了掠掉到前額的頭髮，「我想，她在唱這首歌的時候，應該是發自肺腑的吶喊吧！」  
  
Erik語塞。  
  
「好吧！我要繼續了，停下來久了就開始冷了。」Emma打發Erik離開。  
  
「那我也該走了，保重。」  
  
Emma優雅地滑向溜冰場中心，Erik望了一眼她的背影，覺得似乎該多說一些什麼，但終究決定什麼也不說，轉身離開。


	7. Your Time

_各位同學，回家以後有沒有好好練習啊？要像吃飯喝水一樣天天練習，才能讓舞步成為身體和呼吸的一部分唷！_  
        今天天氣很好，我們去戶外跳舞吧！老師明天一整個下午都會在『豆子』那邊等大家，讓我們一起跳到天黑吧！  
        大家隨時都可以加入唷！  
  
要發這樣的簡訊令Raven啞然，「我就不相信你這麼臨時揪會有人來，我都懶得修正你的用語了，但是這種對六歲小女孩裝可愛的語氣我才不要署名！」  
  
「只有六歲小女孩才有資格穿粉紅色的澎澎舞裙，我知道妳很想穿那種東西。」Charles反唇相譏，他枕著外套躺在鋪著野餐餐巾的草地上，臨界降雪的氣 溫，但被難得的冬陽曬到的雀斑仍然會發燙，用雙手摩擦著有如掬起陽光洗著臉，扭動著身體好讓全身都能曬到陽光，不然實在太冷了，是誰提議這種天氣跑出來野 餐的？嗯，好像是Charles自己。這樣還有點像在烤肉，Charles想著，剛剛才吃過三明治當午餐，現在好像又有點餓了⋯⋯  
  
肩膀被什麼東西戳了一下，是Raven沒穿鞋的腳尖，「臭死了，幹嘛啦！」這穿著黑色厚長襪的腳往前方踢了踢，Charles順勢望過去，看到草地上一雙 發亮的皮鞋和平整的西裝褲，視線並沒有沿著這雙腿往上移，反而轉頭求救似地望向Raven，Raven正抓著手機拼命點著螢幕，非但不打算理會 Charles的求助，反而匆匆站起身，披上本來擱在腿上的圍巾，套起了鞋子就往『豆子』那兒走去，Charles敢說他們兩個一定有先串通好。  
  
「我可以坐在你身邊嗎？」Erik問，但Charles還沒答應，他就已經坐了下來。  
  
「你這個時間怎麼有空過來？」Charles望著天上流轉的雲，仍懷疑此事甚至此人的真切，最近睡得太多了。  
  
「解決了一樁拖很久的案子。」Erik的嘴邊閃過一絲得意，「雖然掌握了讓當事人讓步的關鍵，但也不必如此速戰速決⋯⋯」繼之是他自顧自的解釋。  
  
「真的沒想到你會來，每次都看你穿得很正式。」Charles轉過頭盯著Erik褲子上筆直的折線，「我想一定很多人說你穿西裝有多好看。」  
  
「並沒有。」手伸向Charles的頭髮，纏繞其中，Charles有些不好意思地別開了臉，「你是第一個。」Erik低下頭湊近Charles的耳朵輕 輕地說，這令Charles耳朵紅了起來，「真的只有你跟我這樣講過啊！」Erik無所謂地補充，但當Charles開始咯咯竊笑時，不禁搖頭，「你該不 會真的想岔了吧？好吧！如果你想知道的話⋯⋯」  
  
Charles又翻過身來，「我不想知道。」他看著Erik，「不過有件事你或許會想知道⋯⋯」  
  
「我也不想知道你過去交往過什麼人⋯⋯」Erik急忙阻止Charles繼續說。  
  
「不是的，這不是我要告訴你的事情。」Charles雖然還帶著懶洋洋的微笑躺著，但是Erik發現他的神色認真了，「Erik，你可能覺得你終於發現自己的性向，可以坦坦蕩蕩做自己⋯⋯」  
  
「不是這樣嗎？不然⋯⋯」Erik滿懷疑惑。  
  
「你應該聽過有一種性向叫雙性戀吧！」這話說得再平淡不過了，不過Charles發誓聽到了Erik理智線斷掉的聲音，這對他來說太震憾了 吧？Charles一邊溫柔勸慰，「慢慢來，你會習慣的。」指甲卻在掌中掐出一個個月牙痕跡，其實就連自己究竟是否已能泰然處之，過了這麼多年，也沒有把 握。  
  
  
  
Erik剛才明明十分篤定的。  
  
開庭前半小時，他正在試圖說服Shaw接受Kathryn的條件，畢竟Kathryn想要的只是別墅遊艇珠寶跑車等等奢侈的消遣品，沒把腦袋動到Shaw 的公司上，如果談不成條件，弄到走上「一人一半」的路，首當其衝的就是公司的股價，Shaw一時之間雖然有點動搖，但最後還是跳針，堅持「那賤貨一個子兒 都拿不到。」  
  
Erik是在這個時候收到簡訊的，「咚」的聲響迴盪在中庭大廳裡，在如此明亮的地方，螢幕亮度明顯不足，Erik得要遮住螢幕才看得清楚，Erik對手機搞弄一番之後，才收回西裝胸前內袋。  
  
「你想，如果我告訴法官我在你的別墅裡發生的事情，法官會不會同意讓我解除委任？」  
  
「你在說什麼啊？Erik。」Shaw佯裝驚訝，「你怎麼會這樣想？不過就是玩玩，男人嘛！大家都了解的。」  
  
「是啊！不過就是脫衣舞孃在大腿上摩蹭幾下，我又不是檢察官法官那種公務員，不構成什麼性招待瀆職什麼的。」Erik話題一轉，語氣還是一樣冷峻，「可是 你親手給我的藥物，讓我不省人事了十個小時，MDMA就已經夠危險了，再加上Flunitrazepam，真不知道你是何居心，有人因為混用藥物而死掉 耶，你也都不在乎嗎？」  
  
「放輕鬆一點，你不是還好好的嗎？」Shaw無所謂地聳聳肩，眼神規避Erik的指控。  
  
「我記得剛開始打官司的時候，Kathryn曾指稱你吸食古柯鹼，不僅自己用，還辦派對讓所有的人分享，派對中還不乏未成年少女。我記得這指控我擋下來 了，並且讓大家相信這是子虛烏有的抹黑。」Erik從一疊文件的中間抄出這張粉紅色單子，在Shaw面前亮了亮，又迅速夾了回去，「你想我如果把檢驗報告 拿出來⋯⋯」  
  
「我其實並不擔心，Kathryn可是每一次都參與了⋯⋯」Shaw輕鬆地說。  
  
「她可以說是被強迫的，她在那樣的場合並不開心。」Erik說：「對於偏向保護女性的婚姻法，『不開心』可是個正當的理由。」  
  
「她當然不開心了，她也喜歡那男孩，嫉妒死了⋯⋯」  
  
「那男孩？」  
  
Shaw發現說溜了嘴，好一陣子說不出話來，「這不是法庭上說的，不算數。」  
  
「當然了。」Erik說，「你該慶幸我不是Kathryn的律師。」  
  
「好了我知道了。」Shaw終於擺了擺手屈服了。  
  
「很高興我們得到共識了。」Erik估算時間，不僅趕得及，這次應該還能早到。  
  
  
  
「我一直沒問過你的感受。」Erik低頭凝視Charles，這是Erik第一次留意到，Charles眼裡映著天空的顏色，那麼在此之前，你究竟留意了 什麼？Erik自問，如果電影裡面演的都是真的，留意女孩們眼珠的顏色，對於酒過三巡後與她們上床大有助益，那麼自己豈不是連汲汲於肉慾的人都不如了嗎？  
  
「躺下來。」Charles輕咬著嘴唇說，他知道這會很令人不解，「別這樣盯著我看，我會不好意思說話。」  
  
連忙照著Charles的指示做，「真的不能看你嗎？」Erik玩笑的問題聽起來有點傻氣，「不可以。」Charles用來拒絕的語氣更像是邀約，「不過 你可以握著我的手。」一邊說著一邊探往Erik的手，而Erik的手也急急地找來，十指交扣得像是⋯⋯Charles發現自己又胡思亂想了。  
  
難道Erik不明白？能夠訴諸語言的，就沒那麼沈重，沒那麼迫切地需要傾訴；而那些說不出口的，堵在喉嚨和胸口，像是深海的壓力，才真正教人無法呼吸，只 剩眼淚，Charles望著天空，不知道該說些什麼，就算是Erik毅然決然地來到自己身邊，Charles也不確定這是正確的選擇，也許他和她在一起也 不會有太大問題，或許更幸福更穩定更長久⋯⋯  
  
自己真的配得到幸福嗎？Charles隱隱約約害怕自己會做什麼傻事，說什麼傻話，毀了這一切，「你會懂的。」Charles沒有多說，只是加重了手上的力量，他只知道，現在的自己並不想放開手，「現在，我想要跳舞。」  
  
Erik撐起身，喃喃地碎念著，「我才剛躺下來。」但仍然將手伸向Charles，讓他搭著自己的手起身。  
  
你不知道你什麼時候會受不了我的反覆，Charles沒讓Erik看到自己的表情，低著頭，任由Erik牽著自己走。  
  
平常擠滿遊客的「豆子」今天卻只有稀稀落落的幾個人匆匆走過，Raven和Hank並沒有從他們專注的練習中抬起頭來，但他們丟來一句招呼，「嗨！Charles！」  
  
「嗨！Hank！你的期中考怎麼樣？」Charles聽過Raven提過她幫忙代課的事，有點心虛地問。  
  
「沒問題。」Hank回應的同時，用胸口作為支點撐起Raven，Raven的雙腿在空中畫了一個半圓。  
  
「Charles⋯⋯」Erik拉了拉Charles。  
  
「嗯？」  
  
「我們要像他們那樣嗎？」  
  
「你來領舞。」  
  
「我？」  
  
「是啊。」Charles整理好情緒，不要胡思亂想也不要嘲諷，才抬起頭，「你。」  
  
這首歌跳起舞來可快可慢，Charles默默地看著映在「豆子」上的兩人身影，竟只是方向看起來有點扭曲，人還是原來的樣子，不若這個城市被扭曲的程度，周圍筆直聳入天際的高樓，映在上面根本就是彎的。  
  
「我住在這個城市這麼久，卻沒有好好看過它。」Erik抬起頭，看著如鏡子般光滑的不鏽鋼表面上，找不到邊緣，不是一般金屬所具有的形象，像是可以握在手 心裡的溫潤，他自己都沒有發現，剛搬到這個城市的前幾個月忙著適應新生活和新工作，沒有餘裕像個好奇的觀光客一樣到處走訪駐足拍照，等到跟上了這城市的步 調之後，卻再也沒有權利做這些「愚蠢觀光客」的行為了。  
  
「我記得你說明年一月就滿五年了。」Charles附和著，但心思卻被「如果」佔據，這麼長的時間，生活在同一個城市，甚至走過同一條街，都沒有機會相遇，那麼Erik沒仔細看過這著名景點，也就一點都不奇怪了。  
  
不然自己不會眼看著他適應了這個城市，眼看著他和人交往，眼看著⋯⋯  
  
「But it doesn‘t thrill me half as much as dancing cheek to cheek⋯⋯」Erik跟著音樂哼著，Charles發現他唱歌走音得厲害，為了忍住笑，只好把頭埋在Erik胸口。  
  
「這個星期我沒有案子要處理了，可以休一兩天假，來我住的地方晚餐吧？」Erik問，Charles把一邊的耳朵貼在Erik胸口，這樣心跳就大過音樂的 聲音了，喜歡這樣聽著他胸口的共鳴，磨蹭著點了點頭，「那就星期四晚上吧？」Charles又點了點頭，細碎的放電劈啪聲把Charles嚇得抬起頭來， 如此寒冷乾燥的天氣，意識到這是靜電，Erik先笑了，伸手觸摸Charles的臉頰，果不其然地被電了一下。  
  
Raven和Hank聽到了Charles的尖聲叫嚷，終於肯停下來看看發生了什麼事，但是發現是被Erik追著跑所發出的嬉鬧聲，又轉過頭研究自己的舞步了。  
  
已經是冬天了。

(END)


End file.
